Nightly Wonders
by Alaya123
Summary: Amaya is 16 and still living as a blood-slave to the vampires. Working hard everyday to help the children in her care have a better life she doesn't think anything will ever change. Until it does. Enter Mikaela, the mysterious vampire who is nothing like what he seems. After meeting him, Amaya is determined to break that emotionless shell and see what is underneath.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Nightly Wonders

 **Author:** Alaya123

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the Seraph of the End, only my OC's!

 **Warnings:** Some language, and the obvious bloody parts that come with vampires. Some other possible gore as well, nothing to extensive. But because I'm bad at warning beware for anything. Nothing like suicide attempts or anything. There's some possible angst and stuff. the normal.

 **A/N:** So here I am with a Seraph of the End fanfic! This story will revolve around Mika and my OC, Amaya. This story isn't in time with the anime, so pretend nothing else exists but this. So if something is off from the anime that's why. Also Mika will probably be a little OOC because I have only watched the anime and don't have that great of a feel for his character yet. So forgive me please! I don't really have anything to say other than that x'D so I will get right to the story.

* * *

Amaya was sitting on her side of the table with the two other girls in their 'home.' Etsuko on her left and Hoshi on her left. They two younger children were swiftly gobbling down their vegetable while happily chatting away, with mouthfuls of food, to the other members of the table. Daisuke was the second oldest. He was sitting in between Hiroki and Ichiro. Amaya was the oldest at the age of 16. Daisuke was 14 and actually pretty short for his age, but still already her height. Etsuko is the next in line at age 9. Ichiro and Hiroki are twin brothers aged 6 years, though Ichiro was older by 5 minutes, something the older twin never seemed to forget. Lastly was Hoshi who was 5. Of course those were all estimates, no one knew for sure.

Amaya and Daisuke were the leaders of sorts when it came to who did what. The younger kids were very stubborn, therefor Amaya bossed the girls and Daisuke the boys. It worked well enough to keep order in their tiny house. Everyone was talking happily and laughing at the jokes Daisuke told.

Everything was nice until there was a faint, but firm, knock on the wooden door. Before Anyone could react Etsuko was bounding towards the door, unaware of the potential danger on the other side. "Etsu! No!" Daisuke tried to warn but she had already opened the door. The young girl instantly froze in what could only be pure terror. Amaya and Daisuke instantly ran to her after ordering younger children away from the door.

The vampire was lowered down to the smaller girl's height, balancing on the toes of his shoes so not to get his perfectly white pants dirty. His hand reached out towards the still frozen Etsuko but stopped with Daisuke stepped in front of him. Amaya was beside him the moment Etsuko was out of reach. The Vampire was still crouched giving Daisuke and Amaya the chance to slightly tower over her. "What the hell do you think your doing you blood-sucking leech," Daisuke snarled. The name seemed to anger the vampire.

He stood to his full height and the tables were instantly turned. The vampire towered over the two by an entire head. Daisuke barely reaching to his chin, and Amaya just between that and his shoulders. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white version of a guard uniform. "I don't have to explain myself to you." The vampire said coldly.

"Your the one who shows up at our house and attempted to drink the blood of a 9-year-old girl!"

"If I wanted to drink her blood I would have done it." The vampire seemed to dislike comments of drinking blood if the clenched fists and angered voice were anything to go by.

"Dai," Amaya hissed. "Your going to get us all killed. Shut. _Up."_

 _"No!_ You son of a bitch, you were going to kill her! I wont let you! _I'll kill you!"_ Suddenly Daisuke had a kitchen knife and lunged towards the blonde vampire. The boy didn't even get close. The vampire moved to fast for any of the humans to comprehend. Daisuke no longer had the knife and he was suddenly thrown against Amaya though they all know how easily the vampire could have sent him flying. Amaya could feel him shaking in either anger or fear, most likely both.

"Next time you decide to kill a vampire, don't. If it was any other one than me you'd be dead right now."

Amaya couldn't even see the vampire move, but suddenly the knife was embedded into the rotting floors right at the foot of Daisuke. She looked up to see the vampire had left without a single sound.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking, Dai?! That vampire was wearing a _white_ uniform! That means he's much more powerful than the average guard, and even _them_ we don't stand a chance against! What the _hell?!"_

"I know, I _know._ I just couldn't bare the idea of that thing touching her. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be telling me sorry, Dai. You could have seriously been killed! You just don't understand how dangerous they actually are. We can talk later if you want, but right now we need to worry about the kids."

The four children were huddled against each other in the farthest corner of the room. All four of them were crying. "Shh, shh, guys it's ok now, the bad vampire is gone," Amaya cooed.

"Is . . . Is he gon' come back?" Hoshi whispered.

"If he does you won't have anything to worry about, me and Dai will keep you safe."

"But Dai couldn't even get close!" Etsuko wailed.

"Dai was just going easy on the vampire. He didn't want to make the vampire look dumb, he would become sad," Amaya lied. She felt bad for it but it was better than the truth. The truth that the vampire could come back, and he could kill them all. She felt a little better though when the children seemed to cheer up the slightest bit. Amaya turned to Dai who was standing silently behind her. He yawned loudly while stretching his arms and back. "Why don't you and the others go on to bed, I'll clean up tonight. But you have to take my shift tomorrow," Amaya offered. Dai was to tired to even care as he beckoned the children with him to the sleeping area.

Amaya busied herself with cleaning the tables. Bringing bowls and utensils to the sink and cleaning up before returning to the table. There was a much lager mess than normal since most of them spilled their food in the rush to get away from the vampire. She piled the spilt food on the table and brought the trash bin beside the table. It took a good few swipes to clean it completely. She then went under the table to grab what had fell through the cracks because she _did not_ want ants. Once she was done she put the bin in its proper place before heading to the sleeping area.

Either the kids were tired or she cleans _really_ slow, because everyone was asleep by the time she got up there. She laid at Daisuke's head. It was an unspoken fact that the two would always sleep at the ladder, the younger ones nearer the back. Between Amaya and Daisuke they covered the distance of one wall to the other, that way if someone tried to get passed them from either side it would be difficult. The kids couldn't get out but a vampire might be able to get in. They just hoped someone would be able to make a noise in time.

With that slightly depressing thought Amaya fell asleep.

* * *

Amaya had trained herself to wake up at the same time every morning since the day she got a job. Thankfully she had one of the easiest jobs there. She just had to transport the grates of blood vials from point A to point B for hours a day. It was backbreaking work and those crates aren't light, but it was better than most jobs. She changed into her everyday black and white outfit and fixing the ties on her wrists, ankles and neck before heading out the door.

She made her way to her station once she reached the building. There were already piles of boxes there once she made it. She stood there and tested the boxes for the heaviest and lightest. She took the heaviest first and saved the for lightest last when she was more worn out. Looking around she didn't see her escort anywhere. She thought it was stupid to have an escort in the first place. Why make kids carry heavy ass boxes around the huge ass city when you could have vampire do it. If they had the time to walk around with the people carrying the boxes they should at least help. Of course she didn't voice this out loud; she valued her life after all.

The people were going around the city with the vampire's food and could use that as an excuse to get somewhere close to an exit. They didn't want anyone getting free.

After waiting for a while Amaya started to become paranoid that she did something wrong. God she hoped not. Just when she was about to walk away and find someone she felt a presence behind her. Vampires are way to quiet to their own good. When she turned she expected to see the normal gray-cloak vampire she saw everyday, but what was there was much worse.

She tumbled backwards out of surprise of seeing the blue-eyed vampire once again. The _one_ vampire she dreaded seeing over all the others and it had to be him. "What are you doing here?" She asked. She wasn't that worried that he'd try to feed from her since there were to many witnesses. She looked around and realized that the vampire in front of her was the only white-cloak in the entire facility. The shorter of the pair but the inside of her lip. Gray-cloaks are to scared of white-cloak to do anything if he did try, and humans definitely wouldn't do anything.

"I'm your new escort," the vampire answered. She was way overthinking this. "Where is the other vampire?"

"Executed."

"Why?"

"Theft of blood."

Wow, Amaya didn't even know they did that. She's even more surprised though that he answered every single one of her questions. She decided to try one more. "Why did they send you and not another gray-cloak?"

"I believe a higher-up wants me working around more blood," was the answer. Odd. "Why?"

He sent a cold stare down her way. She unconsciously flinched from it. "You have no business knowing that."

It was worth a try. Amaya got more than she figured she would.

Walking to her first box she ripped the paper off before carefully walking back to the vampire. She still didn't want to be anywhere near him, but she tried to not let her fear show. "This needs to go to the address on the paper. I don't know what is where because they don't let me see, so you have to escort me. Hints the name."

He nodded.

The human walked back and struggled slightly to get the box off the ground. Picking them up was almost as hard as carrying them around. At least it kept her fit so she wasn't to terribly underweight. The extensive exercise and little food didn't really mix well, but she managed. He looked almost sad for her as he turned to lead her to the right place. After they left the building it was just them two alone walking down the narrow roads. Amaya tried to stay as far away from him as possible but occasionally bumped into him when another group of vampires would come by and she had to quickly move.

The entire time went by the same. The vampire would lead her to the address, she would put the blood in the drop-off zone, they would walk back, repeat. There was no conversation, no eye contact, no anything. Honestly, Amaya was terrified. The vampire's expression never leaves the cold stare. Even so, Amaya couldn't deny the vampire his looks. He was actually very handsome. She wasn't sure if the emotionless expression helped or hindered that. Amaya also noticed he has blue eyes when every other vampire she's seen has red. Everything about this one was different and she wanted to know why.

By the time they were done with the boxes they had not exchanged words since the initial questions. They departed without a word and head their separate ways. Amaya was greeted the same way this time as she was every other day. "Hey! How was work? Anything new?"

"Nothing much, just got a new escort. Same old silent treatment though. I figured most vampires would like to play with their food."

"They think us beneath them. As simple as that," Daisuke answered.

"I guess."

"Well I need go put in my hours now, have fun with these little monsters," Daisuke said while ruffling Hiroki's hair. The younger boy groaned in complaint but then started to laugh.

"Bye Dai!" Announced the children.

Amaya began to make a small lunch to hold them over until they're small, but slightly larger, dinner. It was a simple bowl of rice with dried vegetables all throughout. It wasn't much but as least it was something. Daisuke makes breakfast for the kids while Amaya is doing the morning shift, so he eats breakfast and skips lunch. So by lunch time it's Amaya making lunch while Daisuke is working the afternoon shift. Therefore the kids get their full meals and the other ones work their way through the day without one of the three most important meals of the day.

After some persuading Amaya was able to get three of the four younger kids to take a nap. Etsuko and her were playing school while waiting for Daisuke to return. The younger girl actually enjoyed learning, which brought Amaya joy from teaching her. Etsuko didn't even know how to count to 100 but now she can go all the way to 100,000. Amaya just needed to teach her how it all repeated.

After a while Etsuko announced her drowsiness and slugged on to take a nap with the others. As long as she and Daisuke lived she was going to make the children under her care have the easiest possible lives here. Even if it is at her own expense.

Time passed slower than normal without the kids constantly bombarding her. Amaya's mind slipped back to the vampire she first met last night. He was different in a way she couldn't quiet put her finger on, but was determined to find out. Just the way he carried himself in general was all off for a vampire. He didn't actively try to instill fear in every human he came across. Nor did she think he wanted to. Her previous escort teased and shoved until eventually he just flaunted his power as an everyday reminder of what he is and what he is capable. Also it was a silent warning of _fear me, or else._ But the other vampire-who's name she still didn't know-didn't do that. And she knew he was much more powerful than the average vampire. But he didn't act like it. If it wasn't for the night before she would have believed the vampire was just a wuss who somehow managed to get in the upper-ranks.

When he was angry it was completely different. She knew that first-hand.

You could see the strength he possessed in his stance. It also showed he knew how to fight. It was a battle stance, so he would be ready to lunge at any time if needed. Amaya didn't miss the way his hand instinctively went to his sword until he reminded himself he wasn't in a dangerous battle. It was terrifying to realization. Everything about vampires now seemed to be nightmare inducing.

Amaya just wanted to know more. She wanted to know why the vampire didn't kill them-not that she wasn't thankful. She wanted to know why the mention of blood seemed to anger him. She wanted to know why he wasn't like every other vampire ever. But most of all, she wanted to know him and his story. The sudden urge to get closer and know a _vampire_ in a way no human has was sickening, but she was curious.

A sudden noise knocked her back into the real world. "Woah! Sorry Aya, didn't mean to scare you," Daisuke told her as he walked through the door.

"It's fine," she forgave. "I was just thinking."

"Cool, the kids sleeping?"

Amaya nodded. "They were really tired today. I don't think they slept very well last night."

"They weren't the only ones," admitted Daisuke. "Have you seen that vampire anymore today?"

Amaya broke eye contact before answering withy a no. Daisuke narrowed his now angry eyes. "You liar! Where did you see him at?" Amaya gulped, not wanting to tell him the truth but she knew he saw right through her lies. "He's . . . " She paused. "He's my new escort."

 _"What?!_ What happened to your other one?" He was definitely angry.

"He was executed. But Dai!" She quickly added. "The new one is different. I think last night he was just angry. You know he's different because your standing here alive and under your own power. No other vampire would have aloud that and you know it."

"If he makes one wrong move I want to know it." He was surrendered the battle, but not the war.

"I will."

* * *

 **This chapter was a little shorter than I wanted it to be but if I didn't stop there, there wouldn't be a good place to stop for a while after. So I went with a slightly shorter chapter than a super long one. Sorry! I hope you like it so far and there will definitely be some more Mika in the next chapter. So stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So here is where things start to pick up a bit I hope you enjoy!

 **A/N#2:** Also I'm going to note this now. Any grammatical errors that are made by the kids will be intentional. If one looks out of place even for kids, please warn me in case I missed something.

 **JennAizawa:** Thank you so much! I feel the same way about Mika. Also, if you would rather comment in Spanish, feel free to do so. I understand enough of Spanish to know what your saying :)

 **fantasy.92:** Thank you :D and I don't know how much of the plot line I will be follow, if any. I haven't actually made it that far in the story yet, but I'm trying to plan as far ahead as I can.

 **fsosdired1317:** Thank you! Mika is my favorite if you couldn't tell, so I love him too! :P

 **nayukiamnesia:** Here is your next chapter! xD Thank you for the comment :D it made my crappy day much better.

* * *

The next started off as any other day would for Amaya. She wakes up, changed, adjusts her bands then walks out the door. Once she made it to the facility she went right to her station and began putting the boxes in order. She saw the white-cloaked blonde heading her way, but this time he wasn't alone. A purple haired vampire in the same outfit trailed behind him. Once he saw Amaya he grinned evilly. "She's a cute one, Mika! Looks so yummy too, I could just eat her up!" The vampire was all over her and Amaya couldn't help but freeze at his words. The purple-haired vampire was smelling her hair and nuzzling her neck. Amaya gulped.

"Lacus," a growl came from above. Amaya looked up to see the other vampire staring down at them angrily with an expression that made Amaya almost piss herself. There wasn't much of a change to his face other than the narrowed eyes and twisted lip, but there was something that screamed _don't mess with me_ in it. She could feel 'Lacus' tense from possibly fright. Who was this guy? He even had fellow white-cloaks scared of him. "Let go of her."

"Your no fun, Mika. I wasn't hurting anyone." Lacus complained but he still obeyed and with a final wave, walked off. So his name is Mika. It's probably short for something. When he turned back to face her Amaya felt relieved he was no longer wearing that expression. He nodded towards the boxes so Amaya went and grabbed the first one in the pile she had created. Both her and Mika walked out silently after Mika knew what the address was.

"So your name is Mika?" Amaya asked cautiously once they walked a good ways in silence.

A nod.

"Is that short for something?" She pressed.

"Mikaela."

"Do you have a last name?"

"Not anymore."

"You can't just get rid of a last name, it symbolizes family and-" Amaya began.

"Who's to stop me?" Mika interrupted with a dangerous look. Amaya bit the inside of her lip. She was getting to comfortable.

They walked in silence once again. As they were nearing a cross-section Amaya turned to see two children run into Mika. They most likely didn't see him when they turned the corner. They looked to be 9 or 10, but Amaya isn't so great at aging people. Both the boy and girl landed on their bottom while Mika didn't move an inch as he stared at them. The young boy instantly moved to hide the girl out of sight, but they could all see the way both children stared fearfully at the vampire. Just when the three humans expected the worst The complete opposite happened.

The tallest of the four bent down and gently lifted the children to their feet at the same time. The children didn't move because they were expecting punishment. It was an unspoken fact that if you tried to run away the punishment would be more severe. The boy still stood slightly in front of the girl who was still cowering behind him. Mika reached out both his hands and lightly tapped the children on their heads. Their expressions were a mix of surprise, confusion, and still slight fear. "Its okay children, you are not going to receive a punishment. Just be careful next time," his voice was so kind and loving Amaya had to do a double-take.

The young boy ran off instantly but the girl stayed a moment longer. Mika stayed down on her level. It might have been a heat of the moment thing, or possibly the girl had a fleeting memory of a lost parent. Maybe none of the above. But she jumped up and wrapped small arms around Mika in a tight embrace. It surprised the oldest human the most when Mika actually hugged her back.

She looked so small and fragile in his arms. Amaya was genuinely afraid he might accidently crush her. Between his size and vampire strength that was a true possibility. But when the girl was released and ran to catch her friend unharmed is when Amaya realized vampires could at least control their impossible strength.

When Mika stood back up there seemed to be a light in his eyes that wasn't there a moment ago.

"You seem to care for kids. It's actually kind of cute the way you treated them."

"They remind me of a happier time. In this place I can never get near a child without them running away." He seemed almost sad. Weren't vampires supposed to be emotionless? "They are all too scared of me." It was a fact. Everyone was scared of vampires.

"I think they are afraid of _what_ you are more than who."

"Either way it ends up the same." A long pause. "We should hurry, I know you want to get home to your family."

Amaya struggled to get a good grip on the heavy box in her arms. It seemed to be one of the heaviest she's ever had to carry since taking this job. Stopping and holding it for that long time didn't help either. Her arms were tired and it felt like she might drop it at any moment. Just when she thought her arms were going to give the box was suddenly gone. She looked towards Mika to see him holding the box effortlessly with one hand, keeping the other free incase of emergency. Totally not fair that he was able to do that. "Can't afford you dropping this right now. But be ready to take it at any time, because if other vampires comes by I will hand it back to you before they see us."

Amaya couldn't believe he was actually helping her. Her other escort have let her drop a couple of boxes and didn't even try to help. Forcing her to take the blame and punishment. Mika . . . Mika helped. It was just so weird seeing a vampire doing any type of labor, even if they were more suited for the job they never did anything. It was just a big surprise.

They didn't really have much conversation after that, mainly just small comments here and there. Mika passed her the box whenever vampires came by and at first Amaya kept hold of the box but then Mika would take it back. Eventually she gave up and would just hand the box off to him since there was no stopping a vampire who wanted something.

When they finished the last delivery they both once again went their separate ways with no words spoken.

When Amaya got back home Daisuke was already rushing out the door. "Your late, and now I'm going to be."

"I'm sorry, something happened and I didn't make it back in time," Amaya confessed.

"It's fine as of right now."

"Okay, see you in a few hours," Amaya waved goodbye to her departing friend, fellow parent of their crazy bunch, and brother in her heart.

"Yup."

As soon as Amaya sat down she had a lap-full of kids. "Woah!" She laughed.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Was spewed by Etsuko in the record time of 0.7 seconds.

"I don't know, what?" Amaya said the same thing whenever she was asked to guess. Didn't everyone?

"I saw Yuki and Hikaru today and they told me something really cool!" Daisuke and Etsuko are the only ones who have actually met the siblings, everyone else had just heard the happy stories of them from Etsuko.

"What they'd say?" They way Etsuko gave random parts before getting to the main point would make anyone at least a little bit curious.

"Okay!" Silence.

"Okay, go!"

"So Hika said that he and Yuki were running down the road to try to get home when they literally ran into a vampire!" No way, they can't be . . . "Yuki said she got really, really scared when she saw him 'cause he was really scary. She thought he was going to eat her! Hika said he was going to keep the vampire away no matter what 'cause that's what big brothers do! They said he was really strong and picked them both up with one hand and got them on their feet. Then he just patted them on the head and let them go without punishment! Yuki said she hugged him and _he hugged back!"_ What a coincident. Just . . . Wow.

"I wish I could have met a nice vampire. Because nice vampires wouldn't use their abilities to hurt us and it would be really happy! They are so, so, so lucky!"

"What if I told you, you could possibly meet the nice vampire?" Amaya asked. Why is she doing this?

"What, really? Can I? Can I?" Etsuko bounced excitedly.

"Maybe. Do the others want to too?"

"Yes! They said what I said. But Dai looked mad. Does he not like nice people? Does he not like us!?" The 9-year-old went from happy to sad in an instant.

"Woah, wait, of course he likes you! He likes nice people too. Dai was just in a bad mood because I made him late. I'm sure he wants to meet the vampire," _not._ Daisuke could get over it though, if it was for the kids.

"So can we meet him?"

"If he wants to. Remember that I have to ask him, I can't just try to make him or he might get mad," warned Amaya. She wasn't completely sure Mika would want to come, but she doubted he'd say no.

"But he wouldn't hurt you because he didn't hurt Hika or Yuki. Don't worry!" Finishing with that Etsuko bounded off to go do her own thing.

Tomorrow was going to be crazy.

* * *

Later that day everyone was gathered around the table and eating dinner. Etsuko just announced the plans to meet Mika and Daisuke immediately interjected. "What! No! No. Way." Almost instantly all the children put on their strongest puppy face, quivering lip and all. "Dai! You _have_ to! Even Amaya thinks it could be a good idea. What if something happens and we never get this chance again? You have to be a _little_ curious at least." Etsuko, ever the puppy, was the only one ever able to get Daisuke to break. By the look on Daisuke's face, Etsuko might be able to add another tally to her score. Daisuke groaned. "Fine! One slip up though and he's gone! Got it?"

"Yay!"

Amaya laughed. "When's the last time you've ever said no to her again?" He playfully punched her arm before muttering a quiet shut up.

"So when are you planning on bringing him?"

"I was thinking tomorrow. Why?"

"That early? Are you two seriously that close already?" Daisuke seemed surprised and possibly a little angry.

"Well if he is anything like what he seems, I don't find it a bad thing," countered Amaya.

"What if he's not? What if this is some elaborate plan to gain your trust and drink our blood?" He had a point, but Amaya had a better one.

"He not," she was certain of it.

"How can you be so sure?" Daisuke, not so much.

"You didn't see him, Dai. He looked nothing like the vampire he is. But even less so because his eyes aren't red like every other vampire in existence. There has to be something behind that as well. But anyways Dai, he's different and I know it. Just trust me."

"I do, but still-"

Before Daisuke could finish, Amaya interrupted. "I know, I know. One wrong move, blah, blah, blah. He's not going to do anything. I believe he is really the kind vampire he makes himself out to be."

"Fine," he paused. "Let's get to sleep a little early tonight, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Good idea," Amaya yawned while stretching out her arms and legs. "I'm suddenly exhausted." After crawling up the ladder the last thing Amaya heard before succumbing to the darkness and was gentle "Goodnight Aya."

* * *

 **A/N#3:** Apparently I lied about this one being longer. I just felt that where I ended it was a good place. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and be prepared to see many more in the future!

~Alaya 3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Welcome back everyone to the next chapter! Grab some popcorn and sit back, because this is gonna be fun! :D I think I'm feeling a little to enthusiastic about this. I'm just majorly hyper at the moment. Whoops! But yeah, please enjoy!

 **This chapter will have some of my very crappily described angst in it so be warned!**

 **I am also putting reviews at the bottom now for the sake of people who don't care about them. It will be easier to just scroll right through without worrying about anything.**

* * *

Amaya woke the next morning feeling more refreshed than normal due to her extra little bit of sleep. She tip-toed away to get changed and ready for her day. She still wasn't completely ready to ask Mika to meet the kids. What if Daisuke was right and it was some kind of trap to drink their blood? Neither Amaya nor Daisuke would be able to do anything to stop him if that was is actual goal. It make the human start second guessing herself on the choices she made leading up to this.

It wasn't that she was afraid of Mika, no. It was more that she recognized what he is capable of and knows to be cautious. But she always felt that is different for Mika than over vampires, but she doesn't know why. Like this air of understanding surrounding him. It's weird.

Amaya walked swiftly down the street, careful to keep her distance from the vampires. One nice one doesn't mean they all are, she would know. She could already smell the irony tinge of blood from still a good distance from the factory. It wafted through the entire city but was especially strong nearer the factories or blood banks.

As she enters and headed to her station she didn't bother to order her boxes this time since Mika would most likely take them anyways. As if by the thought of his name, the blonde vampire appeared beside her. At is appearance Amaya took the box off the top and calculated it to be around medium weight. Amaya was right to not order the boxes because as soon as they walked outside Mika quickly swiped it out of her hand.

"You know," started Amaya. "Not a single other vampire would do that for me, right?"

"Other vampires don't understand what it's like," he said that as if _he_ did. It kind of annoying Amaya.

"And you do?"

"You wouldn't understand what I go through everyday either."

"Ha! You get your endless amount of food and do whatever you want. How could that be _bad?"_ That _really_ annoyed Amaya. Like he knows what they go through everyday! The endless suffering and terror! Suddenly Mika stopped and was gripping the box so tightly she could already see it giving way under his impossibly strong fingers. His eyes were glazed over and looked as if he was having some type of flashback. A bad one at that.

What if she really is the one who doesn't understand? The only bad thing that has ever happened in her life was when her parents died in the epidemic. She wasn't even that close to her parents. Only shed a couple tears and never gave it another thought. Mika must have had parents too. A family. Amaya instantly regretted her outburst and felt guilt override her system.

"Mika?" His grip on the box immediately loosened and he looked down at her with a look she couldn't quiet place. "Can you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Why you would get a look like that on your face. Something must have happened. It's not good to carry the burden all yourself," Amaya had to admit, she was curious to know what would have to happen to give a vampire a look like Mika was wearing.

"They are my own mistakes, my burdens. No one else's but mine."

The pair traveled in silence, the only sound was their footsteps echoing off the walls. "The kids want to meet you."

"Really? Why would they willingly get anywhere near a vampire?" He didn't realize the impact kindness could have on someone. Has he ever known any kindness? Amaya hoped so. Not even vampires deserved to have hate and nothing but that in their life. . . maybe some did. But the one standing beside her did not. He was good, kind. He felt guilt, regret, many emotions Amaya doesn't believe any other vampires have.

"They believe your a good vampire, better than all the others." It was the truth after all.

"And you trust me enough around your own little family?" Amaya should have known he was going to ask that. _Did_ she trust him? She's never seen him hurt anyone else, so why would he hurt the people that she holds closest to her heart? "You've never given me a reason not to. Should I not trust you?"

"You can trust me, but that doesn't mean you should." _What?_

"So . . . your saying that your trustable but that I shouldn't trust you?" Amaya was very confused.

"I'm a _vampire."_ The amount of venom that came with that word made Amaya flinch back. Does he hate himself? Amaya said the first thing that came to mind. "I don't care. Vampires are people too. You have wants, needs and feeling, just like us. And if I knew you better, I would say you have a shitty past too. I think that qualifies as a person."

"If you want me to meet them so bad, I will."

"After we're done?"

"If that's what you want."

They finished the deliveries as quickly as they could, and Amaya was pretty sure Mika was doing some kind of vampire trick because of how fast they finished. Amaya practically dragged Mika behind her, even though she knows he was letting her. Once they reached her door she told Mika to stay outside for a second and wait. "Hey guys! Someone is outside who you wanted to meet!" They all but bolted towards the door but Amaya stopped them before they made it.

"Not so fast! He is coming in here to see you, not the other way around."

She opened the door and nodded for Mika to enter. The children instantly swarmed him. Amaya was worried Etsuko would recognize him but luckily she didn't. Or it looked like she didn't anyways. Mika had to bend down to be at eye-level with the much shorter kids. They all tackled him and wrapped their tiny arms around him. It was as if they knew him.

Amaya wondered if the kids cared, or even realized, that the arms gently hugging them could just as easily crush them with a small squeeze. Amaya could never fully forget that Mika was a vampire. It was the little things just as much as the big. The way he didn't stumble when the four kids tackled him, the way he was careful with anything as if he would break it. Then there were the bigger things like the outfit and sword. Also the fangs that sometimes peeked out from under his upper lip. It all just added up to a thought that never fully went away.

Mika moved over to the seat to make it easier for both him and the children. The kids talked a million miles a second but Mika seemed to be at least trying to listen. Amaya went over by Daisuke with a question. "Did you give blood today?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "That's why I'm not working. It was pretty good timing."

Amaya saw the kids laughing hysterically at something someone said and Mika had a ghost of a smile on his face. She also saw the way Daisuke stared at Mika as if he was about to pounce. Daisuke was always expecting the worst.

The time flew by and before they knew it, it was time for the younger kids' nap. Which always led to the older kids wanting to take a nap too. These kids really loved their sleep. While Daisuke went up with the kids, Amaya sat down beside Mika. "Can you tell me now? About your family, I mean. I'm not trying to take the burden, but I want to know how to be able to help."

Mika seemed conflicted but eventually sighed. "From the beginning?" Yes! She couldn't stand the helpless feeling she got when thinking about Mika's past. Now she finally may be able to help in some way. "If that's where you want to start."

"Before everyone died, I was a human." What? No way. That meant he was a human around 4 years ago. Then why did he look older? Vampires don't age. . . Amaya decided to stay quiet and hope he answered her questions.

"But even before that was when I met my family, the real one. The people my age at least."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was young my parents abused me for years. I always went to school with bruises and cuts, but when my parents were particularly violent I would often have broken bones." He looked down at the floor. Amaya felt like she was going to puke, and she figured this wasn't even the bad part yet.

"Someone finally figured out what happened so my parents were arrested, but no one else in the family cared enough to take me in. I was all alone. Then they sent me to the Hyakuya orphanage. My name was officially Mikaela Hyakua. There were many younger kids and one closer to my age but still a little younger. I thought everything was great until they started experiments on me. It was just needle after needle, injection after injection. All extremely painful. No one cared though. No one ever cared." Amaya felt tears welling in her eyes and her throat closing up. "No matter how much we screamed or begged to be released they just kept going with the same emotionless face. The pain went of for days before whatever was injected in us finally washed out of our bloodstream. Then they would start again." The fat tears ran down Amaya face. The way Mika's voice almost cracked made her so sad.

"Not to long after I got there, Yu joined us. I tried to make everything seem wonderful and happy, but Yu was smarter than that, and had just as bad of a past as any of us. A little after that, everyone died. Two vampires came to get us, there was no where to hide or run. Me and Yu held the kids behind us, but we were only 12 and they were vampires after all.

"They brought us here, in this exact house." He used to live here? Is that why he came that one day that seemed like an eternity ago?

"Yu hated vampires. He always pledged on how he would one day kill them all and save our family. I would go to the noble Ferid's mansion a lot to give blood and in return he would give better food for them." Amaya didn't even know they could do that.

"One day I returned back with a map and a gun that could supposedly kill a vampire. It was a stupid, last minute decision to try to escape. We made it so far. The exit was literally feet away. But it was all a trap. Ferid found us. He killed one of them as an example I guess, but then one by one picked them off in the bloodiest of ways. The floor was covered in red, it was everywhere. Suddenly it was only me and Yu left. I didn't care if I died, but Yu had to escape. So I took the gun and I ran up to Ferid and tried to shoot him.

"It was stupid, I know. I didn't even get the chance to pull the trigger. He ripped off my arm. It hurt so bad. _So bad._ Words can't even explain. My arm, along with the gun, flew off to the side. Then he ripped a whole right in my chest, and suddenly Yu was there, and shot him.

"I wanted to give in and just die. The pain was unbearable, but I knew I couldn't leave Yu just yet. I knew that if I didn't tell him to leave, he would have stayed and been killed along with the rest of us. So I used to pain to hold on. He tried to take me with him, he tried so hard. But we both knew I was a goner. He didn't care, but I did. Eventually I persuaded him to leave me and go, so he did." That had to have been the hardest decision ever, for both of them.

"We were both crying because we both thought that we would never see each other again. I felt so happy just seeing him get away. So I figured it was my turn to escape. But then Ferid woke up and another vampire was there. She turned me. I tried to fight her, I didn't want to become one of the things that just destroyed my family. But I couldn't. I refused human blood though. I drunk her blood to curb my cravings. But it only helps so much."

"Helps? As in present tense?"

"I've never drunk human blood. It hurts worse than my arm being torn off and chest ripped open combined. Its the only thing I can still do to be different. The pain is worth not being completely like them. That's why I still age and why my eyes are blue instead of red."

Amaya didn't know what to say. She had just heard what had to be the saddest life story ever. His 'brother' hated vampires, and now Mika was one. His family beat him until they were arrested and killed in the epidemic. Then his other family was killed by the very vampire he now works for. He's one of the things he hates most, but can't do anything about it. Amaya wore a look of pity on her face.

Suddenly Mika stood and started to walk towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I need to get back before I'm late." Mika didn't even turn around to say that. As he started to walk again Amaya stood and caught his wrist, hoping he would stop. He did. "You can't just drop a bombshell like that and walk away without talking about it!" Mika gently, but firmly ripped his arm out of her grasp. Amaya didn't understand what his problem was.

"You wanted to know about it. I didn't say I wanted to talk about it after you knew."

Mika tried to walk away again but this time Amaya jumped in front of the door. She almost wished she hadn't. Amaya gulped loudly from the look on Mika's face-the part she could see anyways. His hair cast dark shadows over his eyes, making them completely invisible to her. His lips were in a thin line that looked possibly of annoyance. If she hadn't really known who Mika was, she would be running for her dear life. But now she was apparently putting looks like that on his face.

"I don't want your pity, I saw the look you had on your face. Just because you know my life story doesn't mean I want your pity. I don't want you treating me like I'm some puppy that has been kicked one to many times." His face looked completely crumbled, but Amaya could tell he was trying him best to hide it.

Amaya nodded. "Just because I know your background, that doesn't change the way I will look at you. It just hit me hard. Made me think of myself if I was in your situation. I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow still, right?"

It was now Mika's turn to nod. Amaya moved away from the door and Mika left without another word. As soon as the door shut she heard footsteps coming from the ladder. "He's lying you know," Daisuke announced.

The older shook her head. "No way, you didn't see his face. No one, vampire or human, could be that convincing."

"I don't care. He still stays here and doesn't help anyone. That's just as bad as being like any other vampire." His point was strong, but Amaya's was stronger.

"Then there has to be something keeping him here, I know it."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed! This feels almost like a filler chapter already, so sorry guy!

 **fantasy.92:** I hope he reacted to your standards, I honestly feel like this chapter was pretty crappy. My laptop has a virus which makes it so much harder to type so I'm kind of slacking _ And I would love to check out your fanfic some time so I will get to it as soon as I can!

 **nayukiamnesia:** Do not fret! There is plenty more to come. I didn't even realize how much it sounded like an ending until I reread it after seeing your review.

 **JennAizawa:** I hope you don't mind that I still talk in English :P reading Spanish is a lot easier than writing it xD. I had very many fan girl squeals while reading your review as well. It also made me laugh so hard and I don't even know why x'D But thank you for the review, I loved it lol.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed or just stuck with it from here! I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm alive guys! So sorry about the super long wait! School started to get in the way and I was literally doing homework from 4 to 12 each night. College prep schools are awesome, right? *Cue sarcasm here* Still can't make a decent detailed story though, but whatever. I hope none of you are mad at me! Its winter break now (I'm writing this a day before but close enough). I will try to get at least 2 chapters out during break, but I will have a lot of family over and everything for the holiday so we'll see!

I'm also making this chapter in Mika's POV :O Surprise! Enjoy! Also this is not starting from the beginning of the story, it starts where the last chapter ended.

 **A/N#2:** I have a question for you all. Would you rather longer chapters or keep them the length they are now? They are around 2,000-3,000 words now. If you'd rather longer chapters please tell me, and please tell me around how long you'd like them. Don't go crazy though guys xD!

* * *

The day started like any other for Mika now. He had to be careful to not arrive late at the factory. The vampires tended to mess around with humans who didn't have their guard. Though Mika believed Amaya would be fine. It was common information that he was her guard for the time being, and most vampires were smart enough to keep away from his things. Mika was one of the few vampires others didn't want to cross. But there are always the vampires who don't care.

He wrapped himself in the full white and black outfit required for his rank. He left without a second glance at the thing he has become. He walked down the path, the lower ranks moving for him instead of the other way around. He reached his destination and saw Amaya already there and waiting on him. He also saw Lacus sneaking up from behind her.

 _That idiot,_ Mika thought. Lacus was changed by a lower ranked progenitor, so even as a half-vampire Mika was still much more powerful. Mika walked to the two as if he didn't care. Amaya was staring fearfully at the vampire who was staring at her hungrily.

"Lacus, what do you think your doing here again? I thought I told you to leave us alone."

"I'm afraid I don't recall, dear Mika," he said playfully. Mika glared with no emotion. Amaya was at least smart enough to move behind Mika and let the two vampires deal without her right in the middle.

"I'm telling you now then. As long as Amaya is under my protection you will not touch her," Mika ordered.

"Oh Mika it seems you've forgotten that we are the same rank and that you can't order me around like that," the colorful haired vampire announced with a sadistic grin. He had slowly been moving-not unnoticed by Mika-towards Amaya and wrapped an arm around her. "She is a cute one, I see why yours so attached. A little short for my taste. I like the ones you don't need to bend down for."

"Lacus . . . " Mika warned. The purple-haired vampire grinned before swooping down and licking Amaya's neck. She yelped. Fast as a snake Mika reached out and grabbed the back of Lacus' neck, and slammed him to the floor. The force left the tiles broken and allowed the dirt underneath to make an appearance. Mika stood in the same place as if he hadn't even moved.

"Ugh Mika. It's not fair your so strong and not even a full vampire. That hurt like a bitch-oh and look at the poor floor. You know if you just drank some human blood you'd be as strong as a higher up noble. Maybe even stronger than Ferid at the rate your going. Just one drop, all the power in a small drop of blood." He tried to persuade.

"Leave now before I decide your existence is to bothersome and get rid of it myself."

"Alright, fine. I'm going."

Once he was gone Mika turned to see a shocked Amaya. "You alright?"

She shook herself out of her stupor and managed a nod. "Yea sorry, you just surprised me is all."

"Sorry if I scared you, he is just unbelievably irritating sometimes."

Amaya handed to box to Mika, who carried it with ease.

"Are you really that powerful? I heard what Lacus said. Would you really be as strong as a noble?"

"I was turned by the third progenitor, which makes me strong enough as it is. But I also have another gene that enhances my power even more, so in theory I would become a powerful noble if I ever completed the transformation." He didn't seem happy about that.

"Why don't you? You'd be strong enough to do whatever you wanted! You could help us escape!"

Mika stopped. "What?"

"O-oh. Uhm, I actually didn't mean to say that," Amaya said shakily. Mika sat the box down to grab her by the shoulders. "Amaya, please. _Please_ tell me you're not planning on escaping." Suddenly the pain in his chest flared up again. Only two things caused that: the hunger, and the memory of that day. This time it was the latter.

It played out in his head perfectly. Down to the drops of blood on the floor. He could see their terrified faces as they were torn to pieces one at a time. The pain mika felt-both physically and mentally-never dulled each time this happened.

"-ika! Mika! Come back, come on!" Mika felt hands lightly shaking him. He didn't even realize he fell, but he came to on the ground with his back against a wall. "Mika! What happened?"

The vampire jumped up quickly, startling the human. "You can't try to escape, someone will notice. If they catch you trying to escape they have the right to kill you all, meaning you _will_ be dead."

"That's why if you come with us you can keep the other vampires away. Plus you get to leave this place for good! How is that bad?" She just didn't realize. Mika shook his head.

"You don't understand what's on the other side of the gate, things that could kill you as easily as a vampire. You've probably never seen one, but its not something you have a chance against. So no. No."

Mika saw the hand coming from a mile away, but he didn't stop her slap. It didn't hurt, but he did turn his head to the side for her. Amaya noticed immediately what she had done and instantly shrunk away. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and, and just reacted. L-Lets just finish the orders for today."

She cautiously went closer to him and grabbed the box before once again moving to the opposite side of the street. She seemed to be trembling slightly and Mika could almost taste the emotions radiating from her. He didn't try to take the box from her for fear of scaring her even more. The rest of the time went by in silence before Mika and Amaya went their separate ways.

Instead of going to his normal sized house Mika needed to stop my Ferid's mansion for an extra shift he now needed. He walked in after the door was opened by a servant and instantly made his way to the noble's office. "Ferid. I need you to clear up a shift for me. The night shift at the exit. I want to try again."

"Oh of course my dear Mika! Would you like any help with that or-" Ferid talked happily.

"No, just me as usual." With that the blonde headed for the only exit in the room.

"Your going to leave that soon, Mika? You just got here!" Mika sighed in annoyance.

"Yes. Your actually quiet annoying."

"Oh you wound me Mika."

That was the last words exchanged between the two as Mika quickly exited the room and short after, the mansion. The blonde still had a few hours before the shift so he decided to find Daisuke, Amaya's other family member. Maybe if he visited the younger boy Amaya would realize how serious he was. Mika knew Daisuke had a shift right after her and found him easily, just leaving the factory. As soon as Daisuke noticed him, his eyes narrowed. "What the hell do you want?"

"Hey!" The other vampire scolded. "That's no way to talk to him, learn some respect, livestock!" Mika saw the hand flying towards the younger boy from a mile away, and easily caught it, crushing the bone to make a point.

"That is against the rules and you know it. Leave now before I report you." Mika kept his face and voice a void of any emotion.

"Y-Yes sir. Sorry," the vampire said, cradling his wrist as he ran out of earshot. Mika then turned his glare to Daisuke, who flinched slightly.

"What do you want?" The boy asked again.

"Are you and Amaya planning on trying to escape?"

"Like I'd tell you." Mika sighed, fighting to keep himself from throttling the child in front of him.

"If you are, don't. You will just be killed by whatever vampire finds you. If your caught it isn't against the rules for a vampire to drain you dry, do you understand?"

"Y-Yea," Daisuke swallowed.

* * *

Mika had been waiting for about an hour at his shift when he heard the footsteps coming his way. They were loud and clumsy so he already knew they weren't vampires. He sighed. _Of course they wouldn't listen._

Jumping from his perch, he landed directly in front of the children. Six different gasps were heard from them when they saw the figure in front of them.

"I thought I told you not to come," Mika stated angrily.

* * *

 **A/N:** I am not going to do reviews for this chapter just because I am so short on time. I wrote this up in about 20 minutes just so I could get a chapter out. I didn't want to post a plain author's note because I hate when other authors do that. I'm sorry its short that normal and pretty crappy in general but I tried guys! D: I have not had much time lately but I want you all to know **I AM NOT STOPPING THIS STORY.** There jut might be some gaps in between updates, but there WILL BE UPDATES! I want you all to know it is not going to stop!

Once again I'm sorry for the crappiness of it all. It's rushed and short and very late. . . and a cliffhanger. DON'T HATE ME!

I love you guys! Byee


End file.
